


Let Me

by AlwaysWrong



Category: GOT7
Genre: Crying, Fluff, M/M, Mama!jinyoung, Sexual Content, Slice of Life, Suggestive Themes, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 08:51:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9598088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysWrong/pseuds/AlwaysWrong
Summary: It's a running joke amongst the IGOT7s that Jinyoung is the mom of the group. It's no secret that he babies the members and takes care of them, as well as scolds them and helps them when they need it. But what nobody knows it how much of a mom to the group that Jinyoung actually is. The country native is close with each of his members in ways not even the other members know. He can always give them what they need.





	1. What Jinyoung Knows

1\. Bambam gets more homesick than he lets on. While he never admits this to anyone, more than once he has snuck into Jinyoung's room in the middle of the night, seeking comforting and the warm embrace of the older. He isn't sure what it is about Jinyoung that makes him feel comforted, but he does. Maybe it's how Jinyoung always has the right words to say and never judges or pokes fun if he starts to cry. It might be the understanding look on his face as Bambam talks or the way he is cradled close to Jinyoung's chest.

2\. JB likes to be little spoon. Jinyoung found this out quickly after they were paired together as JJ Project. The two shared a large mattress on the floor of their small dorm for the longest time. Jinyoung didn't think anything of JB cuddling close to him in the night and simply wrapped an arm around the other. As time progresses through the years, JB got deeper into leader mode but always had a soft spot for Jinyoung, gladly being the younger's little spoon. 

3\. Jackson likes to be praised. Everyone knows that Jackson likes to be at the center of attention and thrives off of people's compliments. What Jinyoung knows is that is runs deeper than just a kind word here and there for the Chinese member. Starting as an isolated, soju influence incident soon became a somewhat common, not always alcohol related occurrence.

4\. Yugyeom likes being humiliated. The giant maknae has always had a special ability to get under Jinyoung's skin and push his buttons just right. It wasn't until Jinyoung started pushing back did things get interesting. The more Jinyoung teased, and hit, and punished Yugyeom for his behavior, the more the maknae acted up. Even when they were alone things got heated.

5\. Mark has nightmares. Jinyoung has been close with Mark since they were trainees. He thought he knew everything about his oldest hyung until they were sharing a hotel room and Mark woke up screaming. After that night, it seemed only natural for Mark to go to Jinyoung in the middle of the night after yet another nightmare. 

6\. Youngjae needs constant praise. With the shortest training time, Youngjae seems to be an easy target for online hate. More than once Jinyoung has found the groups ray of sunshine hidden away somewhere scrolling the hate comments with tears pouring down his cheeks. It's become Jinyoung's mission to make sure that Youngjae knows he is an important member of the group, with his amazing voice, constant positive attitude, adorable face.


	2. Bambam

Jinyoung never intends to stay up as late as he does. But no matter how hard a limit he set for himself, he always ended up until the early hours of the morning reading or sometimes writing. It seems to be the only time he can get any alone time or peace and quiet to do so. That's how he ended up hearing shuffling around in the middle of the night. Almost instantly from the quietness of the footsteps he knew that the night owl was Bambam. Checking his watch, Jinyoung closed his book and pushed himself up. The only intentions of interaction with the rapper he had planned on was a reminder to sleep as he went to retrieve a drink before going to his room.

"It's late, Bambam." He barely gave the younger a glance as he grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge. "You should be asleep."

Once back in his room, he relaxed into his pillows and picked his book back up. As he started back to the story, he told himself that he would just finish this last chapter. It was near over and he couldn't just put the book down in the middle of a conversation. Anyone could see through the weak lie. At that moment he didn't care. He would pay the price come the morning.

"Hyung?" A quiet voice broke through Jinyoung's trace.

"You should be in bed." He reminded the younger, closing his book.

Setting the literature on the ground, he began reaching for his lamp, looking up to see the young member still standing in the doorway. For a few moments the two members simply stared at each other, both waiting for the other to make a move.

"Did you need something?" Jinyoung asked eventually after an exceptionally large yawn. 

"Can I have a hug?" The younger replied almost shyly.

"Okay." He nodded, holding an arm out to the foreigner as an invitation.

With a second of hesitation, Bambam folded himself tightly against the older's chest, hiding his face in his sweater. Jinyoung wrapped his arms around the rapper, gently playing with his hair.

"Is everything okay?" He asked after a few minutes when Bambam didn't pull away.

"I'm fine." Comes the heavily sighed response.

"If you're fine, why are you awake and in my bed?" Jinyoung tried to keep his voice calm, but he was never a fan of having people in his room. Too many things could be easily messed up. Too many stacks of books and small figurines and gifts from fans that he didn't want disturbed.

"I'm sorry, hyung. I'll go." The younger replied meekly, without making a move to pull away. 

"Bambam. What's wrong?" He asked, looking down at the younger. 

"I'm only homesick. It's has been a while since I went back home. The tour made me realize this more." The blonde rapper admitted quietly. "I thought I would feel better when we were back at the dorm, but I don't. Not really."

"I miss my home too. I'm pretty sure we all do." He sighed, gently rocking the distressed rapper. "Do you wanna FaceTime your mom? That helps me feel less homesick."

"No. No. She doesn't need to see me like this." Bambam replied quickly, hiding his face deeper into Jinyoung's oversized sleeping shirt.

"You can stay in here tonight if you want to."


	3. JB

Jinyoung still remember the first day he and JB moved into their first dorm together. Some of the details were fuzzy seeing how long ago it actually was. But he still remembered it fondly. The dorm was small. The whole place made up of three small rooms, no including the bathroom. Their living room had only their small couch and TV, sitting on a small chest that was over flowing with books and mangas. The kitchen was so small it looked like it was more for show than actual cooking. Yet Jinyoung managed to make it work, cooking most of their meals on a hot plate instead of the sad excuse for a stove that took over fifteen minutes to boil water.

The bedroom was the smallest room, not counting the bathroom. There was no way that two beds could have fit in that room, so they shared a mattress on the floor and kept most of their clothes on two racks in the living room. That tiny excuse for a room was used only for sleeping.

Most of their time was spent on at the basement studio at the JYP building or exploring the surrounding areas in Seoul, so the smallness of their dorm never bothered them. Practically every moment for the better part of a year, before they were put into Got7, they spent together, growing closer and developing a special form of relationship together.

Since JB was older, he was in charge more often than not, often telling Jinyoung what to do and when to do it. And at that time, being the youngest, Jinyoung--or Junior as he was know back then--actually quite enjoyed it. He was eighteen years old, living on his own, far away from home. While he was confident in his ability to care for himself, it was nice having JB looking out for him. Telling him that he was doing a good job with the choreography, or when it was time for them to go to bed, or carrying him to the bed when he was too tired and falling asleep on the couch. For a while it seemed like all Jinyoung was good for around the dorm was cooking and pestering JB. The older mainly took care of everything else. 

It took Jinyoung months, literally months, to discover something he could do for JB. He never took a notice that a lot of the time he woke up with his arms draped around JB. The younger always figured the two had rolled around a lot and that was simply how the ended up. JB was a back sleeper while Jinyoung was a side sleeper. They were bound to touch sometimes.

It was the middle of the night after a long practice when Jinyoung first realized that JB wanted to be the little spoon. JB had all but carried the dancer home and thrown him in the shower he was so exhausted. Dinner had been ordered in with the small amount of allowance still on their money card. He had barely woken up as the leader carried him into their room in completely darkness. How JB managed not to crash Jinyoung's head against a door or stub his toe is still a mystery to him to this day.

After being lied down in the bed, he curled on to his side, facing the wall, not bothering to wait for JB before he drifted back into well deserved sleep. As the bed dipped with the weight of the older getting in, Jinyoung was rolled on to his other side. Again he was too tired to even care and left himself be manipulated, figuring he forgot to change or something. No, instead JB laid himself down and wrapped one of Jinyoung's limp arms over his waist before settling back into the other for the night. Even in his sleep muddled state, he took notice of what the leader needed. 

The next night, JB went to bed early while Jinyoung stayed up to finish the movie. As the credits rolled, Jinyoung shut off the lights and made his way to the bedroom, tripping over the couch and stubbing his little toe on the door jam. Despite the pain and annoyance, he slid carefully into his spot beside the wall and rolled on to his side, causally wrapping his arm around his best friend's middle. The movement from the older and he slid closer was enough for Jinyoung to know that he did the right thing.

As the years continued, JJP was added to Got7 and they were moved into another dorm. The maknae's roomed together, as well as the two foreigner. Jinyoung insisted on having his own room, leaving JB to take sensitive and sweet Youngjae as a roommate. It was only a matter of weeks before Jinyoung was woken by gentle knocking on his door. He wasn't in the least surprised to find JB standing there. No words were exchanged when the leader slipped into the room, shut the door and lied down beside Jinyoung in the small bed. A small smile played on the younger's lips as he wrapped his arm around him, pulling him closer. Something's only Jinyoung could provide and both knew it.


	4. Jackson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to give credit where credit is due. This chapter is based around a paragraph from [ JB Is hot, or Jinyoung stares too much...](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7642303) by [roughtrade92 ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/roughtrade92/pseuds/roughtrade92). It's a JJP story and it's one of my favourites.

Jinyoung has a jealous streak. He always has. Even back in his first years of school, he would get mad when another child got to lead the class in the stretches during gym class or was called on to pass out the papers. It was no surprise to anybody--except maybe Jackson--when Jinyoung revealed that he was jealous that Bambam got go to eat beef with Jackson on a regular basis. After some talk between him and the Chinese native, the two had a date set for an evening of just the two of them and beef.

Out of pure spite, just to prove to Jackson that he could be just as good of company as Bambam, he dressed himself even nicer than usual and styled his hair back in the way that everyone said was sexy. Jackson had picked the restaurant, claiming it to be one of his favourites and led the slightly younger member through the streets of Seoul until they were in a basement restaurant that Jinyoung didn't know existed until they were stepping through the glass front door.

The two sat side by side at a booth near the back of the restaurant, despite it not being too crowded. The last thing they needed not wanted was to get mobbed by fans and called the night over before it even started. Similar situations had happened to every member at some point in time.

Not too long after ordering, nearly every inch of the table was covered in side dishes. Jinyoung watched happily as Jackson flipped the beef on the small grill, picking at the various other foods while he waited. He poured another glass of soju for each of them just as the first few piece of meat were finished cooking. They clinked their glasses before downing the drinks and starting on their meal.

All the while Jackson somehow managed to find something to ramble endlessly on about. Their comeback, how tough practice was today, something funny Yugyeom did who knows how long ago, the latest plot twist in whatever show he was watching with Mark at that moment, the weather, how amazing the food was. Whatever thought came into Jackson's head was verbalized immediately. At first Jinyoung listened contently, eating his beef happily and taking drinks whenever his glass was filled, making sure to return the favour and fill Jackson's.

All too soon, the beef was gone, empty plates were stacked up, and both were red faced with the effects of the bottles of soju they had finished. Somehow Jackson still managed to titter on like a school girl, stopping only to take another drink or eat a bite of the small amount food that was still sitting around.

"Do you ever stop talking?" Jinyoung laughed.

Jackson shook his head and continued rambling about who knows what. The other's word had gotten slurred and Jinyoung was too drunk himself to try to figure out if he had said wanted candy or if he said he was candy. Either way it got him giggling like mad.

"Stop already. Your tongue is getting confused." He reached over and put his fingers over the rapper's lips in an attempt to shut him up.

In an instant, the air around them had changed as Jackson opened his mouth to talk again and ended up catching the singer's fingers between his lips. Both sat frozen for a second, before Jackson slowly closed his lips around the digits, sucking every so gently.

"So you can be quiet." Jinyoung mused, his confidence swelling. "You just need something to suck on. Like a little boy."

All Jackson did in response was nod, keeping his large puppy dog locked with the singer's. Without a second thought, Jinyoung began pumping his fingers in the other's mouth. 

"Such a good little boy when you listen." He praised quietly, a sly smile on his lips. 

This time Jackson let out a small whimper, scooting closer to the other in the booth. His hands sitting on Jinyoung's thigh, fingers digging into flesh ever so noticeably.

"That's a good boy. You can come closer." His thumb stroked gently over Jackson's soft cheek.

The rapper's strong fingers dug deeper into the fabric of Jinyoung's pants, another whimper leaving his throat. He sucked the singer's fingers further into his mouth.

The spell over the two broke when their server dropped off their bill. Hurriedly, the two drunken members pulled away from each other, trying to act like nothing happen. Jinyoung played it off completely naturally, barely even stumbling as he stood up, setting the necessary bills on the table. Jackson hesitated before standing up, holding to the table to keep his balance.

"We may have had too much to drink." Jinyoung teased, wrapping an arm easily around Jackson's middle. A smile crossed his face when he noticed how red the Chinese native's cheeks were. 

Jinyoung called a taxi to take them home and helped the other up to the dorm. Despite his protests, Jackson held tightly to Jinyoung as if his fellow member was the only thing keeping him standing. The dorm was quiet when they got inside. Light leaked out from under JB and Youngjae's door. All the other rooms were dark.

"We're back." Jinyoung told the leader, knocking gently on the door.

He didn't stop to wait for a response, only continued on to Jackson and Mark's shared room. Carefully he kicked the door open, knowing Mark would be sleeping in the maknae's room like he had been for the past few weeks.

"I can do it." Jackson insisted, waving Jinyoung's hands away as the singer attempted to help the rapper get undressed for bed.

Jinyoung stepped back, leaning against the door and watched Jackson change, ready to help if needed. In a matter of minutes, Jackson was lying on his bed after having changed into sleepwear.

"Are you gonna stand there all night?" He teased, giving Jinyoung a last look before picking up his phone to scroll through various forms of SNS.

Without a word, the singer crossed the room, a look Jackson couldn't quite read on his face. He bent down low, so close the Chinese native could smell the alcohol still clinging to him, and plucked the phone from his grasp. 

"Be a good boy for me and go to sleep." He instructed, his voice slow and deep. Maintaining eye contact, he set the phone on the bedside table before resting his hand on Jackson's cheek, thumb tracing over the outline of his plump lips. "Can you do that for me, _pup_? Be a good boy and go to sleep."

In a daze, Jackson nodded, lips parting slightly at Jinyoung's touch.

"That's what I like to hear." The singer smirked, giving the other's cheek a pinch before straightening up.

\--

It was two weeks before the two had another solo interaction. Jackson seemed to be going out of his way to avoid being alone with the country boy. Whenever the members left the room, he made some weak excuse about washing his hair or needing to ask Mark something.

Dance practice had ended with a game that left everybody in a good mood. Even though Mark and Youngjae had lost, they left the practice room arm in arm to buy snacks for everyone on the way back to the dorm. Even JB was all smiles as he walked out. Jinyoung purposely hung back, watching Jackson finish his stretches. The flying member always seemed to take his time stretching, watching the pull and strain of his muscles in the mirrored walls. Soon it was just the two of them in the room. Just as Jackson noticed, Jinyoung had the door shut and the curtain over the window closed.

"We should catch up with everybody else before they get worried." He kept his eyes down as he went to retrieve his bag from the corner.

"I don't like being ignored, Jackson." He spoke slowly, making sure every word was understood. Crossing the room, he stood behind Jackson as he gathered his things like that was the most important thing in the world. The singer could feel the heat from practice radiating off the other. "We had such a good time when we got beef together. Why have you been ignoring me? Did you not have fun?"

"No...I had fun." Jackson muttered, slowly standing up.

"Then why are you ignoring me?" He asked against, taking another step closer to the other, his baggy shirt brushing against Jackson's bicep.

"I haven't been."

"Good boys don't lie." He said lowly, fingers coming out to brush lightly over the muscles in the other's arm. "I thought you were gonna be a good boy for me, _pup_."

Cautiously, Jackson nodded his head, lips parted as his eyes searched over Jinyoung's face. All Jinyoung did was smile and lace his arm through the rapper's, guiding him to the door.


	5. Yugyeom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This got away from me and I am sorry.

From the moment Jinyoung was introduced to Yugyeom the two struggled to get along. Their personalities were too similar, it made it near impossible for them not to clash from time to time. In the early days of the formation of Got7, Jinyoun struggled with all of the new members. Listening to more people than just JB and no longer being able to get away with as much when he was stripped of his maknae status. It took a few moths for him to grow up and accept that he was now one of the leaders of the group.

Even as a trainee, Yugyeom was mischievous. He knew better than to anger the trainers, or his sunbaes, but he enjoyed pushing his limits. When he was put into the group, after a while, he pushed his limits well past their breaking point and used his maknae status to keep him from getting into too much trouble. A small pout and a few tears would get him out of most trouble.

Unless he was dealing with Jinyoung. The mother of the group refused to take the bullshit from any members, even arguing with JB more often than he should like they used to back when it was just the two of them. Whenever Yugyeom started acting up, and JB let it slide, Jinyoung would step up and do the disciplining. At first it started with scolding out in the hall, maybe a few hits to the rear, and the youngest would calm down. As time went by, the youngest grew until he was the largest member of the group, making it easier for him to push the buttons of other members. He had the strength and the height to fight back.

Jinyoung noticed a tipping point in Yugyeom during one of their fan meet shows. The two had always picked and teased at each other relentlessly, even more so when the fans cheered them on. At times they would hit each other so hard there would be bruises in spots the following day. Only ever stopping when one of their managers reprimanded them during an outfit change.

They were backstage, changing while some video played, when one of their managers pulled Jinyoung and Yugyeom aside, yelling at them to stop being so childish and to act their ages. Jinyoung, never being the one to like being treated like a child, finished changing and went back to stage with the intention of being Jinyoung and no longer Junior. After all, at that time, he had renounced his stage name and the childish way that went along with it. He was in his twenties now, and had acted in a few productions. The days of childish games with the maknae were over.

Back on stage, Jinyoung had mellowed out, choosing to hang on Mark while Bambam and Jackson argued in English, making the fans scream with delight. He didn't even notice Yugyeom creeping up on him until he felt the cold of a water bottle on the back of his neck. Without thinking, he let out a yell and whipped around, punching at the air where the maknae had been. Not surprisingly, the younger was already halfway across the stage, cackling with delight. All he managed was a few menacing steps towards the other before he caught his manager's eye off stage. Instead of furthering the pursuit, he made a threatening gesture when he caught Yugyeom's eye. A few moments later, he gestured to their manager in the wings, hoping the younger would get the idea and calm down before they got in more trouble.

For the next few minutes, Yugyeom calmed down, barely picking at anyone at all, until after the next song was preformed and Jackson took to dumping half a bottle of water over his own head to cool off. Jinyoung knew what was going to happen the second Yugyeom picked up a bottle. Before he could stop it, the water was spilling over his head and the whole group erupted into a water fight as the fans cheered them on. It was Jinyoung who took it to the next level, using his wet towel to whip at Yugyeom's bum, beyond satisfied when he cried out at the string of the contact. A few more whips were thrown at the other members as the MC settled them down for another round of talking, specifically at Yugyeom, who seemed to be purposely getting closer to him.

As the show ended and everyone gathered to bow, Yugyeom slid in beside Mark and wrapped his arm around Jinyoung. Too curious about the maknae's intentions and desires, he tentatively ran his hand up the youngest's back and yanked at the soft hair's at the nape of his neck. Yugyeom's jaw went slack as a quiet noise felt from his lips and his arm fell limp around Jinyoung's shoulders.

"Looks like Got7 has a new couple." Jackson teased as they climbed into the van.

"Jingyeom." Bambam joined in on the teasing when Yugyeom sat down beside Jinyoung.

"Shut up." Was the only response that Jinyoung could come up with. He couldn't exactly argue that as the maknae cuddled into his side, finger's lacing through his own.

Even back at the dorm, Yugyeom continued to follow Jinyoung around and push at his buttons until the older retaliated. A few hits to the rear, some simple, yet harsh words, and a few shoves when he was getting too fed up with Yugyeom's antics. Usually the younger would back off the worse that Jinyoung got with his words and his hits, instead he just did more.

Jinyoung was settling in for the night when Yugyeom came into his room without knocking. Choosing to ignore him, Jinyoung kept his focus on his book. It was late, the concert had worn him out, and he didn't have the energy to deal with Yugyeom anymore. That was until Yugyeom started going through his things, purposely knocking over stacks of books and messing things up.

"What is wrong with you tonight?" The older singer snapped, slamming his book shut as one of his toy figures toppled off the windowsill.

Yugyeom didn't answer, just went about sifting through the fan drawings Jinyoung kept on his dresser.

"Leave my things alone, you little leech." He snapped, using his book to smack the younger's bum.

Instantly, he drew his book back for another hit, when he noticed how Yugyeom bent over, sticking his backside out towards the hit. A small smile crossed his face as he brought the book down three times in a row, each his harder than the last. The maknae rested his head against his arm on the dresser, taking the front of his shirt into his mouth to keep quiet.

"Is this what you wanted, _baby?_ " He spit the word out as an insult rather than a term of endearment. "A little extra punishment from me? was getting yelled at by JB, the MC, and Manager-Hyung not enough for you? Answer me."

"Yes, hyung." Came a strained response.

"You are pathetic, Yugyeom." He emphasized his point with another smack to the ass. "Acting up like the little child you are just to get a few hits." Tossing his book on to his bed, he gripped Yugyeom's shoulder and spun him around. The maknae's eyes were wide and unfocused, his shirt was still stuffed into his mouth. Easily Jinyoung tugged the drool-soaked fabric from his teeth and put a hand on his next. "You could have gone through a lot less and just asked to be hit. I would do that for you. But that's not what you want is it?" Cupping the younger's jaw, he helped his shake his head no. "There is no fun in just asking for what you want." He smacked the younger's cheek, leaving a red mark behind. "No. Slutty little Yugyeom wants to be used and abused. I should have known."

Yugyeom let out a whimper, pressing his hips against Jinyoung's thigh.

"I bet you're wishing I would help you with that problem." He stepped closer, making it easier for the maknae to rut against him. "Do you want me to help you?"

Yugyeom whimpered again, slightly louder this time.

"Too bad. Only good little boys get help. And you haven't been a good boy. If you want to cum so badly, get yourself off." He moved his thigh in between Yugyeom's.

Not needing to be told twice, Yugyeom gripped Jinyoung's hips and thrust against him shamelessly. In a matter of moments, moans were spilling from his lips.

"None of that. The other's will hear you." Jinyoung snapped, covering the younger's mouth with his hand. "Unless that's what you want?" He smirked wickedly. "You want them to hear you, don't you. You want them to come in and see you like the little whore you are. Using my leg to get yourself off, unable to even keep yourself quiet. You couldn't even wait until I was done hitting you to jerk off in the bathroom."

Even with his hand over Yugyeom's mouth, he could still hear his moan as the younger came, warmth spreading over his thigh. Jinyoung wrapped his free arm around him, holding him close as he rode out his high. Yugyeom gently pushed his hand away.

"Thank you, hyung." He whispered, his voice still shaky.

"It's what I'm here for." He pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Now go take another shower. You're gross."


	6. Mark

Jinyoung still remembered the first interaction with Mark, way back when they were trainees. Mark was still learning Korean and quite shy about speaking it, and the look on his face after Jinyoung introduced himself by name, was one of confusion. After far too much laughter, it was made clear that, yes, he was JYP, but not _the_ JYP. Their friendship after that wasn't as instantaneous as some friendships were. Mark was an international trainee and tended to hangout by himself or with other international trainees and Jinyoung was already practicing to debut as JJ Project.

After GOT7 was formed, Mark and Jinyoung began to grow closer. Most of the free time that they got to spend together was spent studying and teaching each other their native tongue better. They only grew closer in the summer when the air conditioner didn't cool every bedroom the same. Mark took to sleeping in the maknae's room, which was connected to Jinyoung's room. Both stayed awake well into the night and would often talk until the exhaustion hit. During those late night talks they grew extremely close through shared secrets and desires, hopes and dreams, theories and beliefs of all kinds. It seemed that there were no secrets left between them.

Until they were in Japan promoting, Jinyoung learned something about his hyping that he never knew. Straws were drawn and the two ended up in a room by themselves, sharing a king sized bed. In the long run, it was the better option. The maknae line was sharing one room while JB and Jackson shared a room that was connected to their manager's room. Both exhausted from the long fan sign, made quick work of getting showered and changed for bed. Jinyoung was fast asleep, hair still wet, before Mark was even out of the shower. He would have easily have slept well into the next morning, if it hadn't been for the older.

Jinyoung was pulled from his sleep from pained sounds coming from the other side of the bed. Mark thrashed weakly under the covers, gasps and cries escaped from his threat, growing louder with the passing seconds. Before he was awake enough to realize what was happening, Jinyoung was shaking Mark awake. The rapper woke with a deep inhale, pushing the singer away with such force he was almost knocked from the bed. For a few intense moments, Mark sat up in a panic, pushing at the covers and himself as he tried to come to the realization that he was indeed awake.

"Hyung?" Jinyoung whispered, tentatively moving closer.

"I'm fine." The older insisted, his voice thick with sleep as he kicked the covers off.

Jinyoung watched nervously, unsure of what to do, as the eldest member stumbled across the room, slamming the bathroom door with a force that shook the pictures on the wall. The young singer waited a few moments, giving the rapper time to compose himself before he went over to the door. He could hear the shower running. Wanting to help, he retrieved a fresh set of pajamas and boxers from Mark's bag and knocked gently on the door. When there was no answer, he tried to doorknob, leaving the clothes on the counter when it opened. He went back to the bed, sliding under the covers and scrolling through SNS until he heard the shower shut off. A few more moments passed before Mark hesitantly left the bathroom and slid back under the covers, his back to the younger.

"Hyung...are you okay?"

"I'm fine...I just had a bad dream." He mumbled. "It's nothing new."

Cautiously, Jinyoung reached out and rubbed the older's back. He could feel the tension in his bedmate's shoulder's. Gently, he rubbed a little harder, working out the tension and knots. Slowly, he felt the older relax until his breathing evened out and he was snoring softly. He stayed awake for a little while longer, continuing to rub his back, hoping that he would provide some help if the other had another nightmare.

A few weeks later, Jinyoung was sleeping in his room when there was a knock on his door. He stumbled over to the door and saw Mark standing in the dark hallway, shaking and looking beyond nervous about standing there.

"Nightmare?" He asked.

Mark only nodded.

Jinyoung reached out, taking Mark's hand and leading him over to the small bed. "Do you wanna talk about your dreams?"

"No...Just wanna sleep." He mumbled, hiding his face in the younger's side.

He nodded, hands going to work at the other's shoulders, rubbing and gently kneading until he heard the soft snores of the other. He was almost asleep himself when heard Mark start to whimper, his fists tightening in in Jinyoung's shirt. He hummed quickly, rubbing Mark's back until he calmed down again.

"You're okay. I've got you." He whispered, dropping a kiss on the top of his head.


	7. Youngjae

Jinyoung is probably the softest when it comes to Youngjae. From the moment they were all put together in a group, Jinyoung felt the need to protect Youngjae. From everything really. Getting yelled at by choreographers. Getting picked on by the other members. Scary movies and bad storms. To him, Youngjae was the ray of sunshine in Got7 and needed to remain pure and untouched by any negativity in the world.

Unfortunately, Youngjae was an easy target from the beginning. With the shortest training time, his dancing could always use improvement and he was shy about his singing and lyric writing and everyone felt the need to make their harsh opinions known. No matter how hard Jinyoung wanted to protect Youngjae from the hate comments, he wasn't allowed to confiscate the younger's phone or destroy the internet.

The first time Jinyoung found Youngjae awake in the middle of the night, scrolling through some SNS with tears on his face, it broke his heart. He had never seen Youngjae look so devastated. His eyes were red and swollen, his face was flushed and lines creased his forehead. He was curled around a colourful stuffed animal on the couch in the dark living room. Instantly, Jinyoung was beside him, holding him as he sobbed shamelessly, phone thrown on to the floor in disgust.

Jinyoung knew what the comments were. He had some of his own too. All the members did. For all the copious amounts of supportive and loving fans they had, there were always the antifans, who did their best to make the idols feel worthless. Growing up with sister gave Jinyoung a tough skin, so the comments didn't bother him. He was also confident in his ability. Youngjae on the other hand, was young and sensitive. Harsh words hurt him easily.

"They're just jealous that you're an idol and all they are are nameless, talent-less names on the internet. You are amazing, Youngjae." Jinyoung tried to reassure him.

"No I'm not. I barely got any lines in our debut." He mumbled, his face hidden in Jinyoung's broad chest.

"But you have a while verse in our comeback." He reminded. "And your dancing is so much better."

"Really?" Youngjae looked up at him with wide, hopeful eyes.

"Of course. You've improved so much in the past few months. It's unbelievable. You're a very important member of our group."

The lines in the younger's face relaxed and he seemed to believe the words that were spoken to him. After a few more minutes of sitting and cuddling in the dark, Jinyoung tucked Youngjae into his spot in bed with JB before going back to his room. For a while, all seemed good. Youngjae was back to his smiley, sunshiny self. Until their next come back and the cycle repeated itself.

The comeback was "If You Do." Their first sexy concept, something they hadn't done officially. They all had so much fun recording the video and learning the choreography. It was probably the smoothest learning a new song and dance had ever gone. But of course it caused haters and antifans to come out of the wood work. From what Jinyoung saw, nobody was really sought out and targeted for hate, seeing as they all worked so hard. Yet of course, Youngjae managed to find harsh hate about himself.

Jinyoung stayed up late for a few days after their comeback, waiting to comfort Youngjae as he worked himself into a fit. He was nowhere near asleep when he heard a door quickly click back into place. He didn't hesitate for even a second before leaving his room and going into the living room. Youngjae was sitting in the corner of the couch, cuddling Coco and glaring at his phone. Tears glistened off his thin face. Jinyoung knew how hard the younger had been dieting to look thin for the concept. It had been hard, seeing as Youngjae's face was rounded by nature.

"You shouldn't believe their lies." Jinyoung spoke up, sitting himself down next to the distressed younger.

"Why would they say it if it wasn't true?" Youngjae didn't even look up from his phone.

"Stop putting yourself through this torture. They are all liars and jealous." He snatched the phone away from the singer. "You are perfect the way you are, Youngjae-ah. I love your round cheeks. Your voice is something sent from the angels in heaven. Got7 wouldn't be the same if you weren't in it."

Youngjae made no move to get his phone back. "If that's true then why are there so many mean people?" He leaned into Jinyoung's side, hugging his small puppy to his chest.

Jinyoung wrapped his arm around the smaller, playing gently with his hair just the way Youngjae liked. "There are more people supporting us and loving us than there are people trying to hurt us. Why don't you ever look at those comments?"

"Because all of those comments are about the other members. Yugyeom is the best dancer. Bambam dresses the best. JB is our charismatic leader. Jackson has the best fan service. Mark is the foreigner. You have amazing visuals. I'm nothing special."

"You're the mood maker. Haven't you noticed that yet? If you even start to giggle, the whole atmosphere changes, no matter how rough of a mood JB-hyung is in. I can't even express in words how happy I am that you are in the group."

"You like Mark more." He argued weakly.

"And you like Coco more. But I'm not jealous." He teased. "Please don't dwell on the negative. You're so much better than that."


End file.
